My Underage Love
by emonaru
Summary: A chance meeting, a twist of fate. Is this really what drew naruto and sasuke together, only time will tell. Warning: Yaoi, possible child abuse, sex. [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

**Emonaru**: Hi welcome to my new story! Hope you like it. Please read and review. I don't think I need to remind my old readers but I don't take flames well. Only constructive criticism! Oh and I will not be taking pairing requests for this story! Sorry!

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I need to warn you but this story is YAOI! Meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like that then don't read my story simple as that! Story may contain abuse. Oh and unlike my story **My hidden life **it will contain no incest.

**Pairings: **Sasunaru.Others pairings I don't know...yet I'm thinking real hard though!!! . ''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Xxx Chapter 1 xxX**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke growled with impatience though he kept his emotions to a bare minimum. He watched with satisfied cold ebony eyes that the maid who had been trying to catch his attention for the last ten minutes quickly get back to the important issues at hand.

"Um as I was saying Sasuke sama your father requests a meeting with you at 1'o clock next Monday he says it concerns the future of the family's business." Sasuke clenched his hands tightly and spared her a cold look before sending her away.

He rolled his eyes at her disappointed look and slammed the door to his room shut. Stupid woman he thought with disgust and let his mind wander on her unpleasant news. _Damn what the hell does he want with me now. He has perfect itachi why would he need me present for this._

Sasuke sighed and walked over to his bed and lay down. Running a hand through his silky black locks he tried to compose himself as best as he could. It wouldn't do any good to lash at his father during his rants. He tended to become very angry. He was broken from his train of thoughts by a buzzing sound. He stood up and went by his computer and picked up his vibrating phone.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered a little pissed…, okay really, _really_ pissed.. He so didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He hoped for dear god it wasn't one of his obsessed fan girl.. If it was he might have to kill someone.

No such luck as always.

"Sasuke kun!" chirped an overly happy voice. _Ughh_ he thought running his palm across his face. _Why does god have to be so cruel_. He could practically see the other girl jumping in giddiness over the phone. He calmly took a few breaths and asked coolly. "What do you want sakura?"

"Neh sasuke kun a few of us are going to a club and um I wanted to invite you to come as well!" Sakura said with a dreamy voice laced with giggles. Sasuke rolled his eyes but thought it over. He seriously needed to get wasted and fast. As long as sakura kept her distance he might actually have a good time.

"Hn. Whatever. Which club are you guys headed?" Sasuke asked coolly. His face scrunched up in distaste as she squealed loudly in the phone making her sound a hundred times more horrible than normal. _If that was even freaking possible!_

"Club Kuro sasuke kun! You know the one by the old run down theater! Oh this is gonna be so much fun sasuke kun can't wait to see you there! Bye!" and with a click she was gone. And sasuke was already starting to regret saying yes and he hadn't even gotten there yet.

He shrugged it off and walked over to the shower and shed his clothes quickly. He emerged ten minutes later and picked out tight black jeans and a sleeveless blue shirt with a fishnet shirt underneath it. He hooked a choker on his throat and grabbed his keys from his table counter and made his way to his garage. He got into viper and made his way over to Club Kuro parking at the curb and pulling out his I.D. At clubs like these the security was never too loose. A lot of underage kids liked to try to sneak in but an incident a few years ago with alcohol poisoning had busted up the security levels on this place.

After bypassing the line. He was a V.I.P guest after all. His father owned this club so he didn't have to wait in line but the card was a must. A precaution if you will. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the squeals the women showered him with. He caught a lot of jealous looks from the guys and mentally rolled his eyes at them as well. _It wasn't his fault women were so attracted to him. If anything it was a hassle. An annoyance._

Quickly bypassing them he looked around the throngs of people and spotted a pink hair and made his way over to the group. He growled when he spotted a pair of light blonde hair as well. _Ughh he could barely stand sakura and now ino. This would not end well. Not at all. _

"Sasuke kun you made it!" sakura squealed smoothing out her skirt. Sasuke nodded curtly and looked her over and his face scrunched up in disgust. Her mini skirt was a way too small and her tight pink shirt barely covered her chest at all. Probably in a desperate attempt to grab his attention she had decided to dress so skimpily. A glance at ino showed him the same results.

"See sakura bitch he doesn't like you! Now leave poor sasuke kun alone!" ino shouted over the roar of the clubs music. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed past the still bickering girls to get to the drinks. A few girls tried to flirt on his way over but he pushed them away. _He wanted to get wasted not get laid_. Grabbing his drink he made his way to the back where some of the guys hanged out. Sure enough he spotted a familiar long haired boy and a brunet with spiky hair. Next to them was a guy with shades and a lazy looking boy with hair pulled up in a pony tail.

"Hey Neji, shikamaru, Kiba, shino." Sasuke acknowledged. Kiba grinned and swung an arm around his narrow but slightly muscular shoulders.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing here!? Did somebody die!" Kiba laughed with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the hand of his shoulders.

"No dad wants me to meet him on Monday." Sasuke took a gulp of his beer and scowled. "something to do with the 'family' business." Sasuke spat the word venomously and took another swing.

The group silenced immediately. Sasuke was touchy about his family. He hated them with a passion and under the influence of beer he was dangerous. Kiba knew that personally. Last time he had brought the subject up he had ended up with a black eye. So the silence lasted for like ten minutes. Sasuke decided to stop drinking but was still in a bad mood. He had fairly good tolerance of beer so he wouldn't get a hang over but he didn't want to be totally wasted. He didn't want to do something stupid after all. Kiba wasn't one to stay silent too long so he broke it after the ten minutes.

"Hey who's that blond kid?" Kiba asked quietly to the group with a jab at a group a little way away from them. " He doesn't look a day over thirteen. What the hells he doing here?"

The group glanced over in interest. And there he was. A kid with messy blond hair that framed half his face. He was clad entirely in black with some red. His tight jeans hung dangerously low and showed off his taut stomach. His black tinted red shirt was cut at the shoulders and hung tightly over a perfectly smooth skin. His whole face was lightly tanned and looked completely smooth to the touch. His frame was lithe. And the most prominent feature he had were two azure eyes that shone even thought they had a deadened look on them.

The blond was surrounded by girls. Some were draped on him. And they were completely lavishing attention at him. The girls that hung over his shoulder were massaging him and one was making hickey marks all over his neck. And the kid just stood there and let them do what they wanted. All the while they were slipping what looked like money into his jeans pockets.

Kiba whistled. "Damn are you guys seeing what I'm seeing! He's totally whoring himself out to those chicks! Pretty boys are so fucking lucky!"

"But doesn't he look underage?" shikamaru asked with interest.

"Yeah he does." Neji answered with a worried frown. " Should I go over there and check."

Neji used to sneak out and sneak into club when he was sixteen so he knew how people manipulated underage kids. The group understood this so they let Neji go without a comment. Even Kiba decided not to crack a joke about his 'motherly' instincts. It wouldn't have been a smart move either. Neji punched almost as hard as sasuke did sometimes.

Neji made his way over and tapped the kid on the shoulder. The blond boy who had been moaning a while ago opened his eyes and looked coolly into his eyes. Neji shivered… they looked so cold. So lifeless. The girls around the blond looked annoyed.

"What do you want." the boy asked. He straightened up and dug his hands into his pockets. Much to the displeasure of the girls around him.

"You're underage aren't you?" Neji stated. Might as well get to the point Neji reasoned. This kid doesn't look like the type to mess around with. ( A/n :No pun intended)

"Yeah so." The blond boy answered coldly though he seemed cautious. " You gonna tell on me or what ?"

"No of course not." Neji replied reassuringly. The blond looked at him with a cold distrustful look. "Then what do you want? You want a piece of me too?" The blond smirked as Neji blushed.

"No but you can't whore yourself out like this." Neji replied once he regained his composure. He grabbed the blond by the arm and pulled him away from the throng of girls who shrieked angrily at their stolen boy toy.

"What the hell, let me go man!? You don't fucking own me! I can do what I want!" the boy struggled in the tight grip. "Hey you listening! Fuck let me go!"

Sasuke watched with concealed amusement as Neji brought the struggling boy over. He was cursing fluently too which made him wonder what they were teaching them in school nowadays. _Great I sound like an old fart_. He was brought out of thought when the boy was dumped on the floor. The blond scowled and patting himself off, stood up gracefully. He eyed them coldly and stood there until Neji sat him down across shikamaru. Neji introduced each of them to the boy and then looked at him expectantly. When the boy didn't speak Neji got impatient.

"Now what's your name." Neji demanded coolly. The blond just gritted his teeth and spat out. " Fuck you!"

"Sorry I can't. You're underage, talk to me when your eighteen." Neji shot back. The blond glared while the rest chuckled amused. "Now tell us or we'll report you to security."

The blond gritted his teeth and spat out with barely suppressed venom. " Naruto. My _fucking_ **god damn **name is naruto you _fucking pricks_."

"So how old are you naruto." Kiba asked with a wide grin matching Naruto's death glare. _Heh he's almost as cold as sasuke if not colder. It's gonna be fun messing with this kid._

"Fucking _freaking _thirteen." Naruto spat with resentment. He was quivering. Probably with suppressed rage or maybe fear. Shikamaru observed.

"Whoa didn't anyone ever teach you how to speak to your elders Naru-chan!" Kiba said sarcastically. Naruto glared at the chan but smirked anyways. " I bet I got more manners than you dog boy. Now why don't you be a good little puppy and let me go huh? "

Neji and shino stood up to stop Kiba from lunging at naruto who kept his cool all the while smirking as Kiba shouted things about " Teaching him manners." and how'd he "Help him get to heaven since he was clearly dying to go." and shit. Sasuke smirked at the brats guts. Reminded him of himself. Sasuke glanced at naruto and saw his azure eyes trained on him. Naruto glared at him and sasuke glared back before both dropped their glares and smirked. _Acceptance_ that's what those azure eyes told him. That's what sasuke achieved and he smiled softly. This brat did remind him of himself. All thoughts of his father flew from his mind.

**+++ TO BE CONTINUED… ++**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Emonaru: Heh I made everyone pretty OOC huh. Sorry I apologize! It works with their backgrounds though!!! seriously it does!! Heh I made naru-chan sluttish! Sorry 'bout that but I like naru-chan a little sluttish for some reason! Well anyways R&R k! Oh and I do not tolerate flamers and will not be taking any pairing request sorry!! But I'm pretty certain I know where this story is going! I'd like to know what you think though. But again only constructive criticism k. Oh and please and I mean PLEASE do not badger me about my horrid writing. I'm a newbie I don't really have a real good grip on my writing style…it varies as my faithful readers know. Well Ja ne! I'll try to update every once a week or so but I DO have other projects as my readers know already. So I'm sorry if it takes longer. It's not just other stories either it's homework as well! Ahh homework the BANE of my existence!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

**Emonaru**: Hi welcome to my new story! Hope you like it. Please read and review. I don't think I need to remind my old readers but I don't take flames well. Only constructive criticism! Oh and I will not be taking pairing requests for this story! Sorry!

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I need to warn you but this story is YAOI! Meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like that then don't read my story simple as that! Story may contain abuse. Oh and unlike my story **My hidden life **it will contain no incest.

**Pairings: **Um I'm not too sure but I'm sure this one will end up with Sasunaru. Others pairings I don't know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xxx Chapter 2 xxX**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we gonna do with the brat?" Kiba asked quietly after regaining his cool. Kiba had quieted down after a couple of minutes thanks to the coaxing of Neji and shino. Though he continued to grumble and curse frequently throwing death glares at a amused naruto.

"I don't know maybe we should just stay here till the bar closes .At least then we know he won't be here whoring himself out." Neji whispered back.

Sasuke and the rest nodded. It was better this way anyways. It'd weigh on their conscious if naruto turned up on the news and something bad had befallen him. Sasuke agreed mostly because naruto had this compelling aura surrounding him. It was like he had put a spell on the raven. Sasuke snorted at himself mentally. _since when have you believed bullshit like that._

But aside from that Naruto looked so young sitting there scowling. Like a little kid that was broken and needed his brother. So lost and alone. Sasuke felt this uncontrollable urge to protect him. It poured from every fiber of his body.

"Hey cutie you wanna hang out with us?" a voice rang out disrupting Sasuke's train of thought and almost immediately his mouth started to open to reject the offer. Not even realizing the offer wasn't even for him. But Neji answered first.

"No. He doesn't." Neji answered with a scowl placing his arm protectively over Naruto's shoulder.

A group of three skimpily dressed girls had gone up to naruto while sasuke had been deep in thought. The one who asked the question was lean and had copper hair that hung over her shoulders. She looked displeased at Neji's interference.

"I was asking the blonde cutie not you." she said with a flip of her hair. She smiled flirtatiously as naruto looked at her. She leaned forward practically shoving her bust in his face and asked '_seductively._' " I promise we'll have a lot of fun together."

Naruto smirked and looked her up and down causing her to blush deeply. "Sure why not." Neji protested but naruto had already stood up.

Naruto rolled his eyes at Neji's concern and said coldly. "I can do what I want. You don't even fucking _know _me. And you sure as hell don't own me! This is why I fucking hate adults. So freaking arrogant, think you fucking know everything." With that he pushed past Neji and made his way toward the dance floor with the girls in tow.

Sasuke felt something burn in his chest. Anger and something indefinable to sasuke roared in his chest. The crowd parted as the blond made his way to the dance floor. Then they began dancing and suddenly everyone's eyes were on the blond and the girl. They grinded against each other sensuously. Slowly and quickly. It was more like sex on the dance floor. Sweat poured from their bodies glistening their skin. Naruto wound his arms around her waist and she hooked her arms around his neck and they increased their speed. The music pounded. Another girl made her way over and danced against the blond as well. Who pulled his head up in a gasp as she grinded against him.

Naruto looked so fuckable. With his luscious pink lips parted in a moan and his perfect skin glistening with sweat. His eyes shut in contentment. Sasuke felt his blood shoot down to his throbbing member at the sight. Everyone else was watching enraptured as well.

The song ended too soon. Naruto made his way back with a cool smirk gracing his features. Around him girls tried to chat him up. He smiled but pushed past them. A hand sliding around his waist stopped him. He was turned around and faced a smirking black haired teen. He looked like that one sasuke dude at the table.

"Hey cutie want to have some fun with me later." The raven haired man asked flirtatiously with a hand sliding near the rim of his jeans. Naruto shivered but smirked nonetheless.

"Sorry but to get into these pants you have to pay a price." Naruto said coolly. With another smirk he detached himself from the raven haired man. Only to be caught by the wrist and shoved against the unknown raven's chest.

"Name your price." He breathed into the blonde's ear. Naruto shivered again. And he scowled when he felt the smirk against his neck.

"Not interested." Naruto said struggling. Damn this guy was persistent.

" Come on baby, I'll drive you _wild_…. what do you say?" The raven said tilting Naruto's chin up and ghosting his lips against his. Naruto narrowed his eyes. _Stupid bastard can't take a hint_.

"I said I'm not interested." Naruto said coldly and broke free from the hold.

"At least give me your name cutie, it's the least you could do breaking my heart like this." the raven asked slyly. Naruto rolled his eyes and kept a safe distance. Who knows what the pervert might do?

"Naruto and your are…?" Naruto said out of politeness. He didn't really care to get the guys name. He was good-looking but not his type. He like the more mysterious brooding guys.(A.N I bet we all know who naru-chan's talking about! XD)

"It's Sai." Sai said with a smirk and before Naruto knew it Sai had tilted his head up. Cold lips descended on his. A tongue begging for entrance but Naruto refused and broke the kiss. Naruto wiped his lip and glared at the seeming less unaffected raven. If anything it seemed to amuse him. Naruto's glare deepened.

"I'll be seeing you around then Naru-chan." Sai said with that damn fake smile on his face. Naruto scowled and said. "Don't count on it." he strode away and made his way back to the table, after all he didn't want Neji to report him to the police. Things would get complicated way to fast for his liking. _Way_ too complicated.

"So your bisexual." Kiba asked as Naruto sat down and took a sip of the beer offered to him by Kiba.

Naruto immediately chocked on his drink and glared when Kiba laughed. He smirked when Neji bopped Kiba on the head though.

"Ow what the hell Neji!!?" Kiba whined and then stopped to glare at a certain smirking blond.

"Don't give beer to minors then you idiot!!" Neji hissed angrily. Kiba instantly cowered. Neji was _scary_ when he went mother-hen mode. Like piss your pants scary!

Kiba recovered soon enough much to Naruto's displeasure. Kiba grinned slyly at naruto who glared.

"So naru-chan's bisexual huh." Kiba continued with that damned grin on his face. "Well am I wrong naru-chan?"

Naruto scowled and said with gritted teeth. "I don't see how that's any of your business dog breath." Naruto paused and then smirked back in full force. "Or maybe dog boy here wants a taste." Naruto leaned forward and looked at Kiba with half lidded eyes. He breathed in his ear and whispered seductively. " Does doggy want to play." Kiba shivered at the seductive voice. God that bedroom voice. No kid should have one.

Naruto chuckled and then laughed loudly shaking in mirth. "ha-ha oh god you should see your face right now dog boy." Kiba snarled and tried desperately to hide the blush that had descended on his cheeks.

"Seriously though are you bisexual." Neji asked. "That guy was coming on pretty strong. I really don't think you should keep coming here, alone at least." Neji added the last part quickly seeing naruto shoot him a disbelieving look. Like hell he'd stop coming because some jerk didn't know that no means no. Naruto sighed resigned. It seemed like these people just wouldn't leave him alone. So he turned to Neji and asked. "so what do you have in mind then…"

_Tbc.._


	3. Chapter 3

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter. Remember to R&R. Ja ne !!!!

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Xxx Chapter 3 xxX**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think you should call us whenever you come around." Neji proposed. Sasuke smirked next to Neji. The blond looked offended beyond belief. Neji was delusional if he thought that this boy would just trust them out of the blue like that.

Right on cue naruto snorted and sagged in his chair. "Why the fuck should I? I'm no fucking little kid that needs to be looked after."

Neji smiled ominously. " Naruto we have can ban you permanently banned from this club and have the cops after you in seconds. Do you really want that kind of trouble?"

Naruto scowled. Fuck. He was cornered and they knew it. So what were his options. Well he could just stop coming to this club. There are dozens of other clubs he could crash. Not with the same benefits but so what he could survive.

As if reading his thoughts Neji smiled and said coolly. "And don't even think about going to another club. We'll find you out soon enough and ban you from all other clubs as well." Oh fuck. So that plan was screwed. Damn white eyed mind reader.

He could just go and accept their terms. He had nothing to lose really. Plus option three was not looking good. He refused to think of even going back crawling back to that home. Fuck no. Now that would _never_ happen.

"Let's just say I agree to these terms.." Naruto said coolly his bangs covering his face. Sasuke looked up in surprise. Was the blonde actually gonna agree? Well that was shocking. He thought for sure he'd never agree to Neji's terms.

"Yes?" Neji asked with a prompting smile.

Naruto looked up and glared. " If I agree to your terms you must also agree to mine. And my terms are :You leave me alone at any other times. I don't want you in my business. What I do here is _my_ business got that. I can fuck who I want when I want. You _will_ stay out." The shocked silence that descended was broken unceremoniously by Kiba.

"Wait, wait, wait! Stop everything!" Kiba shouted with his arm raised and pointed at naruto dramatically. "You mean to tell me that chibi here isn't a virgin!?"

Naruto frowned. "What the hell impression did I give you mutt. I'm no fucking pussy. What the fuck do you think I do in these clubs. Dance and have fun?" He chuckled, voice layered thickly with sarcasm.

"Well yeah." Kiba said with an air of confusion mixed with shock. " Why the hell are you selling your body for kid!?" yeah he'd seen the brat whoring himself out to those girls today but he seriously didn't think that he had sex with them too. He just thought he made out with them for money. Like a kissing booth or something.

" Look I do what I have to." Naruto spat coldly. " this isn't a fairy tale mutt. Sometimes in the real world you have to do this kind of stuff to survive. I'm no different from anyone else in this world. My age means _nothing_."

Sasuke stared at the kid in shock. Yeah he hadn't expected the kid to be all innocent. He had expected as much. But to hear it out loud seemed ludicrous. The kid was only thirteen. Where the fuck were his parents? Did they know what he was doing? No kid should have to go through this.

Neji frowned and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You don't have to do this you know. We can help you." It was just as he had feared.

Naruto shrugged off the arm and sneered. "Help? Who the fuck said I wanted your pity huh. Look I just want you to butt out of my business. If you do, I'll agree to your demands. Simple as that."

"We can help naruto." Neji said firmly. "this isn't pity. You don't have to do this to yourself."

Neji looked at him with so much honest concern that naruto almost wanted to just give in at that very moment. To just break down and tell him everything that's happened. To just be the kid he was and let the grown ups handle the work. But he steeled his heart and stepped away. Giving in meant going back. And he wouldn't ever go back.

"All I want is for you guys to leave me alone." Naruto said stubbornly. " Just leave me alone…" He waited for a response and when he didn't get any strode away to the table where they had first seen him. The girls squealed and surrounded him once more.

" So what are we gonna do Neji?" Kiba asked watching as a girl straddled Naruto's lap. "He seriously doesn't want our help."

" Well he's gonna get it whether he likes it or not." Neji said with a scowl. "I will _not_ let this kid go through this like _I _did. Not when I can help get him out of this!"

"Hey does anyone know the time and date?" Kiba asked a second later with a discreet glance at shino. "I got work tomorrow…" He trailed off, staring.

"What?" Sasuke asked rudely. Kiba merely pointed numbly. Sasuke turned and narrowed his eyes almost immediately. That guy was there again. That freaking look-alike who had hit on naruto on his way from the dance floor. And Neji's scowl told him he had spotted him too.

The look-alike was pulling naruto away from the table. The girls were not pleased. Their boy-toy was being taken away from them _again_. Naruto looked pissed as well. The look-alike pulled him into an embrace. Naruto was struggling to get away. Sasuke couldn't hear the words but he had seen enough. He stood up and made his way over there with angry strides. Who the _fuck_ did this guy think he was? As he neared he could hear Naruto's and the look-alikes voices.

"Let me go Sai! Fuck let me go you asshole!" Naruto hissed thrashing.

" Don't worry I'll be gentle naruto." The look-alike said with a smirk. "You've never been with a guy right?"

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted with a glare. " I wouldn't sleep with you even if my life depended on it." The guys face contorted into one of fury before it was masked with a fake smile.

Sasuke walked forward. He had heard enough to know this asshole was bothering naruto. He jerked naruto out of the look-alikes grip and grabbed the asshole by the collar.

" What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sasuke asked in a low dangerous tone. Naruto beside him felt a quiver race across his spine. Wow sasuke sounded sexy when pissed.

"I _think_ I'm trying to have some fun with Blondie here." Sai answered with a leer at naruto.

"And I think you should rethink your decision." Sasuke said coldly his hand tightening his grip. He didn't like the way this Sai guy was undressing naruto with his eyes. "The blonde's with _me_ got it freak." He released Sai and to prove his point wormed a hand around Naruto's waist and pulled him close.

"We'll continue this when your boyfriend not around eh naruto kun." Sai said smiling such a fake smile that naruto wanted to just shout the word "FAKE." right to his face just so he'd get the picture. However not wanting to make a scene naruto chose to merely glare. Smirking Sai disappeared among the dancers. "I'll be seeing you around naruto kun."

"Bastard." Naruto muttered angrily. "Doesn't know what the fuck the word 'no' means. Next time I'll feed his fucking balls on a platter! Maybe then he'll get the picture! Conceited self absorbed fucker!"

Sasuke smirked. The blonde sure was cute when he got pissed. His cheeks all red and his lips all pouty like that. Bet they _taste _as good as they look-- _Whoa stop right there! _Sasuke commanded his mind. _No way in hell was he gonna think perverted thoughts about a thirteen year old! He is no pedophile! _

"So you gonna let me go anytime soon?" a slightly amused and slightly annoyed naruto asked. Sasuke looked at his side and saw that he still had naruto pressed against him. He flushed briefly before concealed it. He was an _uchiha_ dammit. Uchiha's don't blush like school girls. Especially not for any underage kids!

"Hn" He supplied and let the cute blond go very reluctantly. Naruto smirked and sauntered back to the table. Sasuke willed his eyes from following naruto's curves move as he walked. _Damn traitorous eyes! _He cursed. The knowing smirk on naruto's face as he glanced back at him made his heart start to beat wildly. _Damn this kid! _He knew exactly what he was doing to him. Naruto took his place back at Neji's side and sasuke to his.

"Ooh sasuke got jealous!" Kiba chanted childishly. Turning to naruto he grinned. "I think sasuke kun here likes naru-chan! Never seen him get so worked over anyone like this before!"

"Shut up mutt." Sasuke snapped testily. He was so not letting Kiba make a mockery out of him. Naruto smirked at him from across the table. Sasuke glared. Neji chuckled.

"Now, now uchiha don't let a _thirteen _year old get the best of you." Neji teased sasuke who trained his glare at him. Naruto scowled at him as well.

"What the hells my age got to do with anything!" Naruto demanded. Neji just chuckled and ruffled his head.

"Learn to take a joke naruto." Neji supplied smiling as naruto scowled deeply and ran a hand through his hair trying to restore it while complaining about how 'stupid adults treated him with no respect.' and 'he was no little kid.' Neji's smile just widened. Naruto was acting so childishly even if he wasn't aware of it yet. The rest of the guys were smiling as well. It was nice to know that underneath all that coldness lay a child deep within naruto.

_Tbc…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

**Emonaru**: Hi welcome to my new story! Hope you like it. Please read and review. I don't think I need to remind my old readers but I don't take flames well. Only constructive criticism! Oh and I will not be taking pairing requests for this story! Sorry!

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I need to warn you but this story is YAOI! Meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like that then don't read my story simple as that! Story may contain abuse. Oh and unlike my story **My hidden life **it will contain no incest.

**Pairings: **Um I'm not too sure but I'm sure this one will end up with Sasunaru. Others pairings I don't know.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Xxx Chapter 4 xxX**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The club was starting to die down. People were leaving. The bartender was calling it a night. Kiba had left a while ago. He had work tomorrow. Shino had left shortly afterwards as well. Naruto watched the thinning crowd seemingly dispassionately.

"So where are you headed after this?" Neji asked tentatively. Naruto turned his attention from the dimming crowd of people and shrugged uncaringly. " Don't really know…."

"Kids shouldn't sleep outside in a city like this." Shikamaru commented. Naruto snapped his head in his direction and glared.

"I didn't say I'd be sleeping outside! I'm not stupid!" Naruto snarled defensively and then sighed as Neji shot him a concerned look. "Look don't worry about it. I got some friends that live around here. I'll just call them up."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru finally muttered. He looked at his watch and then ruffled naruto's hair. Naruto scowled again. What the fuck was it with people and touching his hair! Shikamaru chuckled just like Neji had and said . "Take care of yourself naruto. It'd be troublesome if something bad happened to you." Then he left.

"Are you sure your gonna be okay?" Neji asked and naruto rolled his eyes but smiled slightly.

"Yes. God your worse than my aunt!" Naruto said exasperated. "Go on leave. I've been fine so far. I doubt anything bad will happen _this_ time."

Neji looked unconvinced but nodded nonetheless. He enveloped naruto in bear a hug. Naruto stiffened from the touch but settled down a bit.

"Take care of yourself alright naruto." Neji said with a smile. "Oh and remember we still have a deal. We'll be seeing you tomorrow whether you like it or not." Naruto scowled and pushed Neji away playfully.

"Way to ruin a moment dude." Naruto muttered with his arms crossed childishly. "And here I was thinking adults weren't such dicks."

Sasuke patted his shoulder and smirked. "Don't you go and die on us dobe."

"Argh don't call me that!!" Naruto huffed angrily. Neji chuckled and waved goodbye. Sasuke didn't leave immediately instead he opted to stare at naruto with intense coal eyes for a second. Naruto shivered unnoticeably . God those eyes looked right through him.

"Hurry up sasuke." Neji called out. Sasuke stared for a second longer before he turned and walked away as well. The second those two were out of view naruto collapsed on the floor.

Naruto clutched his knees and let his head droop. He breathed shakily. Oh god those eyes reminded him to much of _him. Stop don't think about _him Naruto thought angrily. He ran a hand through his messy blond locks and clutched one despairingly. _God get out of my head !_ He sat up and reached into his jean pocket. He pulled out a small thin cell phone. He flipped it open and punched in a few numbers. It rang once.

"Hello?" a sultry female's voice floated out.

"Takuya it's me naruto."

"Naruto? Ah what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing back here? Things not working out at home?" Takuya's voice floated out with a chuckle.

Naruto scowled and spoke through clenched teeth, clutching the phone tightly. " No it hasn't _apparently_. Look can we stop this pointless chatter. I need a place to crash and I was wondering ….."

"You were wondering if you could crash here right? You don't even have to ask naruto. I have room in my apartment…but I expect _payment _for my little gesture of kindness of course."

Naruto shut his eyes and sighed. "Of course. I'll be there in a couple of minutes. I gotta go see the boss first."

"I'll be waiting." Takuya purred.

Naruto shut the phone off and stuffed it reluctantly into his jeans. He went back into the closing club. A couple of guard glanced at him curiously but he flashed a green card and they nodded and returned to moving drunken people out of the room. He walked to the end of the room and entered a clean and crisp office confidently.

The office was nicely refurnished. With paintings lining the walls. And comfortably chairs facing a oak desk. At the desk sat a man. He had long thing black hair, pale skin, and yellow eyes as devious as any snake's. At his right stood a silver haired bespectacled youth not much older than sasuke and the others.

"Ah naruto kun. Job well done I presume? Then again why would you have trouble…. You've _always _been good at selling yourself out no matter the circumstances" the bespectacled man said with that condescending smirk of his. Naruto glared at him viciously.

"Silence Kabuto." the pale man spoke commandingly and his subordinate silenced immediately with a polite "Yes orochimaru."

Naruto continued to glare at Kabuto but reached into his pockets and pulled out the wad of cash. He placed it at Orochimaru's desk and sat back down. Orochimaru nodded approvingly at the money. Naruto waited for orochimaru to dismiss him.

"Very good naruto kun. Just as I expected from our number one employee." Orochimaru began with a smirk. " Keep up the good work. You may leave now." Naruto nodded and bowed respectively and strode out of the room.

Orochimaru truthfully was a scumbag. He stole and he conned but…. he was a good boss. His employment was a well kept secret as well. It wouldn't give the club a good image if the press found out they employed thirteen year olds as prostitutes. You had to get by sometimes. Some people just did lower things to do so.

Kabuto on the other hand….. well naruto had no idea. From the second they met Kabuto disliked him. Well maybe dislike was too weak a word. Naruto rolled his eyes distastefully. He was Orochimaru's most prized employee and for some reason Kabuto _disliked_ Orochimaru's preference of him. He only responded the way he did because of the open hostility Kabuto showed him. Otherwise naruto wouldn't even pay him a second glance.

He breathed in deeply as the cool night air drifted. It played with his hair gently. He made his way down the street. A few girls called him out but he ignored them. He wasn't on the 'job' right now so they didn't mean anything to him right now. He turned a couple of more times and ended up in a pretty nice neighborhood. He followed the familiar street to a large house at the end of the street. He smiled in spite of himself. God Takuya always had to have the biggest and noticeable house in the street.

He shook his head bemusedly and knocked on the door. Not a minute longer the door swung open. A pale skinned women with amber eyes and long lush red hair smirked at him playfully. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. He watched as her eyes ran up and down his body. Like he was a slab of meat and gritted his teeth unnoticeably. He wanted to demand she stop, he had enough of that kind of treatment at work but held his tongue. He had no choice but to tolerate this. She didn't _need _to help him. She _could_ turn him away if she wanted. She had millions of other men at her feet she didn't need him.

" You can come in naruto kun, you don't have to wait to be invited in." she said with a tinkle of a laugh and naruto huffed angrily but entered. He wasn't the one _ogling_. The house inside was just as beautiful indoors as it was outdoors. His eyes swept through the house with uninterest. He'd been here enough times to not care much about the decoration.

He turned and opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off with a pair of lips over his own, a tongue brushing against his . Naruto moaned into the kiss and pulled free. Two amber eyes watched him playfully and then disappeared upstairs. Naruto followed. The second he entered the room the door closed and then everything was a daze. Clothes were shed. Arms explored each others bodies reverently. Bodies came together in a fit of want and need. As naruto came he couldn't help but think this was dirty but he pushed the thought away as he was sent to cloud nine.

Naruto moved from on top of Takuya and lay next to her as his breathing evened out. Takuya rolled over as her body cooled off as well. Naruto pulled the cover over their glistening bodies. Takuya smiled at him and reached over and kissed him lightly on the lips. Naruto didn't resist. She pulled back and reached over her counter. She pulled out a cig and lit it up. She took easy drags and smirked at him playfully.

"Want one Naru-baby?" she asked teasingly. Naruto glared at her as she snickered .He hated it, that stupid nickname she had made up for him. It made him feel like such a kid. Which he did not want to feel like especially after he just had, had sex with her. But he knew better than to snap at her. Women were complicated things. One little comment could set her off at any moment. He'd rather live thank you very much.

"whatever." naruto said exasperatedly. He pulled the cig to his lips and took two drags before handing it over to her with a faintly scornful look.

"Takuya why the hell do you always smoke this crappy shit?" naruto asked.

"what you didn't like it?" she asked with a mock hurt look on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. "But you took a drag!" she mockingly whined. "you must like it."

"I don't care too much for it you know that. I can take a drag here and there but _you _takuya you take _one whole packet _every day." Naruto said with an air of explaining to a six year old that two plus two equals four.

Takuya playfully pouted. "Naru-baby's so mean!"

Naruto rolled his eyes once more. "Get over yourself takuya."

Takuya just laughed. They lay there for a couple more seconds in silence before takuya spoke once more.

"So how'd the meeting with snake man go?" takuya asked conversationally.

Naruto shrugged noncommittally. "Okay I guess. He complimented me on a job well done. Kabuto had his panties in a twist the entire time. And takuya you should really stop with the snake man nickname."

"It suits him." takuya argued. Naruto smiled amused.

"You are such a child takuya." naruto commented with a smirk.

"And you love me for it." she shot back without missing a beat.

"In your dreams." Naruto retorted standing up. He stretched languidly, still fully unclothed, and saw from the corner of his eyes that takuya was watching him avidly. Naruto discreetly smirked, satisfied. He was trained to be the object of one's desire when on the job. It was nice to know it paid off.

He was pulled back into bed. He blinked a couple of times. Takuya smirked down at him as she straddled him. He tried to push her off but she had a firm grip on his wrists. She was surprisingly strong for a women. He scowled.

"Takuya let go of me." Naruto snapped annoyed very aware of his nakedness and hers. Takuya merely pressed her lips onto his.

"I don't understand why you work in that dump naruto. You could live a much better life if you just chose to stay with me." Takuya said looking down at him with a pout. "I've offered to do so, so many times already. Why don't you take it?"

Naruto smirked at her tauntingly. _Oh so it's this again. _Naruto mused. He no longer resisted her advances.

Takuya is a very possessive women. Her house, her clothes, her lovers she liked to keep them all tightly wrapped around her finger. The only thing she hadn't gotten with her checks and money so far had been himself. And he relished the thought that no matter how much money she'd offer to have him, he'd always turned her down.

"You can rent but I'll never sell." Naruto answered like he had done so many nights ago and every time she posed the question. Takuya smirked at him and leaned forward again.

"Insolent boy…" She whispered as her lips connected once more on his own. The night continued on with heat and pleasure. The act hidden behind closely drawn curtains to keep prying eyes out.

_Tbc…_


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

**AN: **I have two new stories please go check them out. Oh and sorry for the late update. As always R&R. Ja Ne!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Xxx Chapter 5 xxX**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light streamed from closed curtains. Naruto groaned and raised an arm to cover his eyes from the annoying sunlight. A pressure on his left arm made his eyes shoot open. He let out an annoyed breath as he turned . Takuya was cuddling into his arm, like he was some kind of overgrown plushy. Naruto rolled his eyes.

Even in her sleep takuya always seemed to hold some kind of possessive gleam however childish it seemed. He easily discarded her arm and grabbed his clothes that lay scattered on the ground. He slipped them on quickly. He didn't want to wake takuya up.

Whenever he did "favors" for takuya he never stayed afterwards. They weren't lovers. He wasn't in love with her and she wasn't in love with him. Simple as that. It was only a payment he gave her for her kindness… _well pity really and maybe lust. _Naruto mused as he ascended the stairs. He really didn't know _why_ takuya continued to do this. She really _could _have anyone she wanted, well pretty much anyone. She was after all a somewhat renown actress. Well…….. if being a _porn star _is a famous career.

Naruto swung the door close. He heard the door click automatically shut behind him. He rolled his eyes. Takuya was also, apart from being an actress, very paranoid. Sighing, he made his way down the street.

It was quiet outside. Naruto noticed glancing around. He opened his cell phone and glanced at the time. It read 6:00. Naruto smiled wryly. No matter where he was he would always wake up right at six. Like an internal clock.

As he strode down the lawn a black car caught his attention. He felt the hairs on his neck rise. Someone was watching him. He swept his surrounding with his sapphire gaze but the car was soon out of sight.

Naruto shook off the feeling and continued walking though at a much faster pace. He _hated_, absolutely **hated **the feeling of being watched. He had endured that for the worst half of his life…and he didn't ever want to feel like that again. He snorted at himself, well he was failing miserably. In his line of work he pretty much had the gazes of everyone in the room.

He sighed again, damn… he was getting tired of it. Really sick and tired of it. But what could he do? It was the only thing he had left. He shook off the self loathing thoughts and concentrated on where he was going. He'd deal with this issue later.

A house came into view. Not as lavish at Takuya but still nice. He hesitated to enter for a fraction of a second. But he didn't have anywhere else to go right now. _Damn I should've just stayed with takuya_, flashed blearily in his mind but he pushed it away and knocked firmly on the door.

Takuya might let him stay out of pity and whatever other reason she had but naruto hated pity. He didn't want it nor did he feel right about receiving it. He chose this after all. And above that he also didn't want to owe her anything else. He had his pride after all.

A minute or two later a blond girl in her pajama's opened the door cursing under her breath. Naruto smirked and waited for her to notice him. He was actually relieved it had been her who had answered instead of her father. Her father didn't like him and he'd like to speak to his friend without getting a headache as a result.

"Naruto!" the blond girl exclaimed finally noticing him. Naruto nodded at her and smiled.

"What are you doing here so early?" she asked as she checked the clock. It was barely six, she turned and scowled at him. "Do you have any idea what time it is!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course I do Temari." he said impatiently and fished out his cell from his pocket and shoved it in her face. " I never go anywhere without it." he said matter of fact. She crossed her arms and scowled at him. Then she sighed and opened the door.

"So what's up? You haven't been here for a while. Trouble at work?" Temari asked as he took of his shoes. Her father abhorred dirt. So whenever they entered the house they had to take of their shoes. Normally naruto didn't do this. More to piss him off than anything else. So that he wasn't doing it worried her. Something was wrong.

"Something like that yes." Naruto answered. She smiled worriedly at him as he descended the stairs out of her sight. Naruto was like a brother to her. He took care of gaara and that was more than enough to deserve her gratitude.

But she knew that he was embroiled in some deep shit. He was always so secretive about everything. In fact the only thing she did know about him was that he had ran away from home and was doing everything in his power not to go back. She hoped everything was alright, because she was certain that if naruto ever disappeared so would gaara. So with a heavy heart she started cooking breakfast. Kankuro should be waking up soon anyways.

Naruto sighed and hung his head as he made his way upstairs. The worried expression in temari's eyes didn't go unnoticed. He felt stupid for not hiding it better. But the events were catching up to him and he needed someone to listen. Gaara was the obvious choice.

He didn't even bother knocking when he reached the room. He just entered. He looked around. It had been a while since he'd been at gaara's place. It was just the same though. Still dark and gloomy, he observed. Everything was black with the occasional red objects and posters. He smiled as he approached the red headed figure on the bed.

"Hey gaara." Naruto greeted with a grin.

"Naruto." the red head acknowledged sitting upright. "What are you doing here?" he asked after a second.

"What you didn't miss me?" Naruto whined. Gaara rolled his eyes with an amused smile barely visible. 'I saw you just yesterday dunce.' was left unsaid. Naruto sat next to him on the bed and flopped down. After a few seconds of silence and the feeling of a hole being burned in the back of his head, naruto sighed and sat up. Gaara just looked at him expectantly.

"Fine I get it." Naruto said with a huff. "I left again." he finally answered casually. Gaara narrowed his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and lay back down. "I need a place to stay." he continued after a pause.

"How long?" Gaara asked quietly. Naruto pretended he didn't understand for a second.

"What do you mean gaara?" he asked innocently.

"How long haven't you been there?" Gaara asked with a cold tone. Naruto shrugged and fiddled with the sheets for a second. He opened his mouth but closed it a few times.

"A couple of months." Naruto eventually muttered, caving in. He sat up and walked around to clear the burning guilt in his chest. _Shit_ he knew he should've just stayed at Takuya's.

"A couple of months!?" Gaara hissed. Naruto avoided looking him in the eye by looking out the window near the bed. A black shape caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes. A black car? Just like before when he was coming out of takuya's house.

Distracted, naruto was taken by surprise when gaara got him by the neck and threw him on the bed.

"The fuck-?" Naruto started but was silenced by a pair of lips pressing firmly on his. Naruto gasped as a probing tongue entered his mouth. He moaned into the kiss. "Ng-gaara…ha." His breath began to come out in short pants as the kiss grew more harsh.

"You promised you'd tell me the second it happened again!!" Gaara hissed as he pulled back from the harsh kiss. "Didn't you fucking promise me that!?" he shouted louder.

"Didn't you promise…?" he repeated more softly.

Naruto recoiled from the hurt and betrayed look on gaara's face as if he had been struck. _Ah fuck_, he moaned to himself. _You are such a retard Naruto_.

Naruto sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. Then he leaned forward and slowly and hesitantly pressed his lips against gaara's. Gaara sighed and melted into the gentle kiss. Just lips touching lips. Innocent.

"I'm sorry." Naruto whispered as he lay there. Gaara grunted but naruto smiled as Gaara snuggled into his chest. It was gaara's way of saying it's okay. They just settled there for a second. Just basking in the closeness. However that was not meant to be.

"You know if I didn't know any better I swear the two of you were boyfriends." Came Temari's amused voice leaning against the door frame as if she hadn't just seen them make out in front of them.

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up. Gaara was a bit reluctant but he stood up as well.

"You know it's not like that temari." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes not even sounding the tad bit embarrassed. "We're just _friends_ temari. Nothing more I swear." Temari frowned slightly, she could've sworn she saw gaara flinch right then..but shook it off and continued with her teasing.

"Most friend don't make out with each other naru-chan." She sang teasingly. Gaara glared at her. Temari just grinned at him. A few years ago that would actually be a serious death threat but since naruto had come along…it was harmless. Well to a certain extent.

"Well we're not most friends. " Naruto retorted back and slung a hand around gaara. "We're special." as if to back up the statement naruto kissed gaara across the cheek. "See?" Gaara's blush to his intense relief was left unnoticed.

"All I see is a couple of blockheads." Temari answered with an amused smile. "Now lets get you fed huh? I bet your starving by now."

"Not if it's anything you cooked." Naruto laughed as he made his way downstairs two stairs at a time. Temari raised her fist mock threateningly. Gaara smiled slightly and followed down. Temari rolled her eyes with a and followed too.

"Hey Naru-off" Kankuro's voice began and ended abruptly. Temari felt a sense of foreboding and braced herself.

"Hey KANK!" Naruto's cheerful bellow could be heard echoing from the kitchen and a serious of crashes followed shortly followed.

Temari against her better judgment peaked her head into the kitchen with caution. And the sight soon ripped out a sudden bout of laughter from her.

"_Poor Kankuro_." Temari thought even as she chuckled. She whistled cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. _But damn I didn't even know you could do damage with a fake spoon. _She mused as she passed the prone figure of kankuro with a worried blonde and satisfied red head, as she began to prepare breakfast.

_Tbc…_


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

**Emonaru**: Hi welcome to my new story! Hope you like it. Please read and review. I don't think I need to remind my old readers but I don't take flames well. Only constructive criticism! Oh and I will not be taking pairing requests for this story! Sorry!

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I need to warn you but this story is YAOI! Meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like that then don't read my story simple as that! Story may contain abuse. Oh and unlike my story **My hidden life **it will contain no incest.

**Pairings: **Um I'm not too sure but I'm sure this one will end up with Sasunaru. Others pairings I don't know.

**Side note: **This chapter is a Christmas present to all you readers

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Xxx Chapter 6 xxX**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh I feel so bloated." Naruto moaned flopping on gaara's bed unceremoniously . Temari had sent them up so they could talk.

"Ch don't eat so much then idiot." Gaara said with a roll of his eyes. His face betrayed him though. Lingering but still there was a small amused smile.

He squashed it quickly though. He needed to be focused. Naruto had this infuriating way of leading you right out of a conversation if he felt he was being cornered or he had something to hide.

"But the food was soo good gaara." Naruto groaned. " I wouldn't of been able to stop even if I wanted to!" then he flopped over and announced he was sleepy and in matter of second was asleep sprawled on the bed.

Gaara stared for a second and stared a little bit more. Did naruto just..? He poked naruto in the shoulder and received a punch in return. (1) He stared and scowled. Yes he did. The fucking idiot had fallen asleep.

Gaara sighed in exasperation. He stood up and went to his closet. The stupid idiot would get a cold if he didn't cover himself up.

He gently straightened Naruto and pulled the blanket on him. He stayed still and watched as naruto took calm breathes in.

His face was peaceful. He looked like he was at home here. It made his chest warm. To have naruto feel so relaxed in his presence made him happy.

Naruto was always looking over his shoulder. He was always running. Sure he waved it off with a huge grin and a laugh but gaara knew better. He had been with naruto for four years. He knew how he thought. What he feared.

He clenched his fists. He knew what naruto feared. Oh yes he knew. It was why everything had happened. Why nothing was going right now.

Oh Naruto you can't keep running forever. Gaara thought. But for as long as you need me I'll be here watching over you. _Because…. I love you. I really love you._

He leaned forward and captured those petal lips in a soft kiss. _Even…even if you don't feel the same._

"I love you Itachi." came the mumbled whisper of an absent-minded naruto as he curled up deeper into the warmth of the blanket.

Gaara smiled a bitter smile and kissed him again.

It had always been Itachi. Always.. Even now.

------------

_A eleven year old gaara sat at a empty park. Most of the kids had left already. His brother and sister were at school and his father had forgotten to pick him up._

_It wasn't anything new. Gaara thought as he sat on the swing set. _

_He was used to it. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. So he just waited in the usual place. _

_And he was used to being alone so it didn't bother him to wait a couple of hours until his father finally realized what he had forgotten._

_All the kids in school were afraid of him. Temari had said it was because he was different. It hadn't made him feel better._

_She had tried to console him but he glared at her. And in her eyes he saw the truth. She was scared of him too._

_He wasn't just different. He was a monster. That's what the kids used to say._

_He had broken a boy's nose because of it. Nobody had wanted to play with him afterwards. They knew what he could do._

_So he had sat and waited._

_A sound of scurrying feet reached his ears. They were too small to be his father so he ignored it. _

_It was probably a kid who got lost, he had thought. _

"_Hi my name's Naruto!" a voice said with a chirp. He could practically hear the grin in his voice._

_Gaara raised his head and looked at the little boy in front of him._

_He was different….. That was the first thing that popped in his mind. He had blue eyes and blond hair. Different…just like me._

"_Hello you in there?" Naruto asked waving his hand in his face. He had frowned when he hadn't reacted._

_Gaara opened his mouth but the boy was already gone._

_Gaara closed his mouth and looked at the ground with sadness and anger. Everyone left him. Always._

"_Hey Itachi! Itachi this is the little boy! Can I keep him!? Can I, can I!?"_

_Gaara looked up in surprise. The boy hadn't left. He had brought a boy. He was older. He had black hair that was tied up in a pony tail._

_He looked amused. "No Naru-chan you can't keep him. He's probably waiting for his father."_

"_But Itachi!" the little boy whined. "I want him! And he's always alone so why can't I keep him?!"_

_Gaara felt his cheeks redden. The words rang in his ears pleasantly. Nobody ever wanted him._

"_No." the answer was absolute. "But you can play with him until his parents pick him up." _

_Instantly Naruto brightened up. "Okay. Let's play!" _

_Then without any warning the little boy began to push him on the swing._

"_So so what's your name!?" Naruto asked._

"_Gaara." he said shyly._

"_Wow that's such a pretty name!" Naruto had gushed. "No fair! I wish I had a cool name like that! My names so ugly!"_

"_I..I think that naruto is a pretty name too." Gaara said and was rewarded with a breathtaking smile._

"_Thank you." Naruto had said._

_It was fun. They spent the next hour talking. It was the most fun he had ever had. He never wanted that day to end._

"_So who's Itachi? Is he your brother?" He asked Naruto._

_Naruto blushed a bit and turned to look at Itachi who was watching them from the bench._

"_Itachi's my best friend! But when I'm older he told me he's gonna marry me!" Naruto had whispered to him._

"_Yup but not until he's way older!" Itachi suddenly said from behind him and Naruto yelped in surprise as he was suddenly plucked into the air._

_Giggles soon followed. And Gaara for the first time in his life felt jealousy._

_He wanted Naruto to only smile for him. He didn't like Itachi._

"_But my dad told me only a girl and a guy can marry!" Gaara argued. "And Itachi's too old!"_

_Naruto had looked up at Itachi curiously. "Really Itachi?"_

"_Yeah but Naru-chan is special." Itachi had said with a smirk. "He's pretty like a girl. He'll make a nice wife someday."_

"_I do not look like a girl!" Naruto had huffed. "Itachi's a meanie! Let's play gaara!'_

_The last few hours had flown by and soon he heard the unmistakably horn of his dad's Ford Mustang._

"_Do you really love Itachi Naru-chan?" he had asked naruto. Itachi was talking to his dad._

_Naruto had looked at him curiously for a second and then smiled again. But this smile was different. It was special._

"_Yeah I really do love Itachi." Naruto whispered and looked at Itachi and smiled that smile again._

"_Oh." Gaara said and it felt like his heart was being crushed._

_He went to his father car and got on._

"_Let's play again soon okay Gaara!" Naruto said waving from Itachi's side._

"_Okay" Gaara said smiling even as he felt jealousy claw at his chest as Naruto and Itachi left holding hands._

_---------_

"Even way back then you loved him." Gaara whispered as he stroked Naruto's unruly hair.

"I should of realized it from the very beginning." he continued quietly to himself. "I really had no chance."

"Would it have made any difference if I had told you from the beginning that I cared for you more deeply than a friend should?"

"Would you have loved me then?" he wondered.

"It's too late now though huh?" Gaara whispered and stalked out of the room.

Naruto on the bed shifted and opened his eyes. Oh Gaara. Naruto thought. I'm so sorry.

_Tbc…_

(1) My sister said I did this once when she was trying to wake me up! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Xxx Chapter 7 xxX**_

* * *

Sasuke like most eighteen year olds wasn't that interested in a school.(1) At least not right now. So far in his first year out of high school all he was doing was working.

He really didn't really have a college plan so far. All he wanted to do was live on his own and freely.

Get a house and just live.(2)

But he had a vague foreboding feeling that his father had other plans for him.

Sasuke scowled at thoughts of his father flooded him.

He didn't really hate his father per se. Really he didn't. But he did feel resentful of his fathers constant comparison of his older brother to him.

Everything Itachi did was perfect. Everything he did was not.

And now that his brother wasn't here it looked like his father finally deemed it necessary to turn an inspecting eye on him.

He clearly wasn't pleased with what he saw.

---------

Sasuke tightened his grip on his steering wheel. A few cars honked at him annoyingly. He looked up. Damn. green light.

He sighed and tried to keep his focus on the road. He didn't want to accidentally run someone over.

After a few turns and thankfully no accidents he drove his car into his parents garage. Really it should just be considered his.

His parents were never home. They always had a meeting to go to. He was lucky to ever catch them for a second or two.

Back when he was younger this would of upset him. Now…he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Sasuke darling what are you doing here so early?" a pleasant voice asked as he was pulling off his coat.

He turned and smiled as a raven haired beautiful women came down from the stairs.

"I was let out early." he answered and willingly walked into his mothers outstretched arms.

He couldn't ever really despise his mother no matter what. In his family she was like a jewel. She was always so happy and cheerful.

He had always wondered how she had fallen in love with his father. In his mind he felt that his mother could have done better.

Sure she wasn't around like his father. But she didn't judge him like his father did. She never compared him to Itachi. She loved both of her children equally.

"I'm sorry sasuke but I have to be running along now." his mother Mikoto said with an apologetic smile. "I'll see you at lunch later okay."

"No don't trouble yourself." Sasuke said. "I'll be spending the night out today."

"Oh who's the lovely lady?" His mother teased. (3)

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Nobody mom. I'm just gonna hang out with the guys."

"One day I'm going want grandchildren you know." His mother said with a teasing tone.

Sasuke felt a stab of guilt flood him. His mother didn't know that he was gay….

"Oh never mind that now," Mikoto said with a wave of her hands. Sasuke sometimes wondered if his mother was adept at reading faces. "Goodbye then."

"Goodbye mother." he said and closed the door after her.

He sighed again. He wondered what his mother's reaction to him coming out would be. He could already picture his father's. It was anything but pleasant.

---------

His cell phone was ringing.

Sasuke stared it from across his place on the bed.

He contemplated going over there.

It could be Neji….but then again it could be one of his fan girls.

He looked at the clock placed on his desk. It was barely five o'clock.

_Hmm normally Neji called around this time. _He got off of work around now.

So with a groan he rolled of his comfortable position on his bed and walked over to his desk where the cell phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" He said flipping open the phone and pressing it to his ear.

"Uchiha." came the familiar soft spoken greeting. Sasuke sighed in relief.

Thank goodness. No fan girl.

"Hey Neji." Sasuke greeted. He grabbed some clothes from his drawers. He had a pretty good idea what Neji was going to say next.

"So are you coming to the club tonight?" Neji asked. " Shino and Kiba are."

"What about Shikamaru?" Sasuke asked.

"Hm he's not coming. He's got a date or something." Neji said with an amused edge to his voice.

"Really? Who is it? Ino?" Sasuke asked his lips twitching.

-------

Shikamaru was a lazy bastard. A lazy bastard genius. But still a _lazy_ bastard. Ino had asked Shikamaru on a date as a joke but had been promptly shocked when he had turned her down.

He said it was too troublesome. He didn't date girls who were too pretty. He wanted an average girl.

Even though Ino still chased after him now she was determined to date Shikamaru with a zeal bordering on obsession.

" Actually no. It's some other girl but I'll tell you at the club. You are coming right?" Neji asked.

"I'll be there around six." Sasuke confirmed. Then he shut his phone.

He turned on his heel and walked into the bathroom. He let it fill the tub.

He watched it turn to a suitable level and sank into the slightly steaming water.

He sank in contentment. He still had an hour. He'd make the most of the bath till then.

He closed his eyes and smiled as an image of a stubborn cursing blond filled his mind.

_Soon_, He thought, _I'll see you again soon._

------

----

---

--

-

Tbc…

* * *

(1) Most of my friends who already graduated high school are pretty much just like this. Don't take offense if you don't think this.

(2) That's my personal dream.J

(3) LOL. I think it's funny how that's the first thing a mother think. Don't you think?

A.N. Umm sorry it was so short this time! But I promise the next time will be uploaded soon! Remember reviews are Love!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own naruto.

**Emonaru**: Um I don't know if anyone cares but my email address has changed. It is now : . Feel free to contact me there. If you want to contact me for whatever reason.

**Warnings: **Okay I don't think I need to warn you but this story is YAOI! Meaning BoyXBoy. If you don't like that then don't read my story simple as that! Story may contain abuse and Shota. Oh and unlike my story **My hidden life **it will contain no incest.

**Pairings: **SasuNaru, past ItaNaru, onesided GaaNaru and InoShika, ShinoKiba.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Xxx Chapter 8 xxX**_

**_

* * *

_**

Sasuke made his way past the line without much difficulty. The sound of music still blazed irritatingly loud but Sasuke ignored it in favor of finding some familiar faces.

Kiba was the easiest to spot. He was waving and shouting. When wasn't he? Shino and Neji sat with him back where he had found them yesterday.

But there was no blond amongst them. Sasuke ignored the disappointment that flooded him.

_So what if he wasn't there?_

He pushed past some of the dancing couples and ignored any flirtatious comments pushed his way.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted, his eyes skimming the table.

Kiba smirked at him knowingly. "You looking for Naru-chan?"

Sasuke glared at him. "Well shouldn't he be here? That's what we agreed isn't it?"

Kiba shrugged. "Well yeah. But I wasn't really listening to the details."

"You can't focus on one thing for more than two seconds." Neji said with a dismissive scoff.

Shino agreed with a nod. He was smiling though.

"Shut up!" Kiba pouted childishly. "I can _so_ focus on things for more than one- hey look naru-chan!"

--------

Naruto skimmed through the dance floor. So far he didn't have to entertain anybody.

He knew it wouldn't last long but he was fine dancing along with the music for now.

He actually liked dancing. For some reason the music always lulled him into this kind of void. It was… nice.

His mind began to wander to the guys he met yesterday. _Wasn't he supposed to meet them?_

He was grabbed and suddenly he was grinding against someone. He turned opaque azure eyes to the girl who had him in a firm grip.

She was pretty, if he cared to really notice. She had coal eyes and almost silver hair that fell at her waist. She was lean almost anorexic looking.

Naruto wanted to scoff. Girls who threw up to get guys to like them were so pathetic.(1)

He was about to walk away. But he felt this prickling feeling in the back of his head. He looked up to find Orochimaru gazing at him.

Orochimaru held up a leaf of money and instantly Naruto understood.

This girl was a _client_.

He turned and smiled at her charmingly.

She almost melted.

"Let's go somewhere more private shall we?"

'_I'll just have to look for the guys after this.'_

-------

Kiba saw Naruto. It was hard to not notice him. The blond hair, that lithe figure, those skin tight pants that clung so delici--

Kiba immediately halted his train of thought there.

One, because he was sure Sasuke would _murder_ his ass for even thinking those thoughts about Naruto.

Two, Naruto was _thirteen years old _for heaven's sakes!

And three, most important of all, he had a _boyfriend_. That would sure as hell _neuter_ him if he caught him checking out another guy.

Though he couldn't help but wonder why in all the times they'd been here why hadn't noticed Naruto until just yesterday?

Naruto he saw was heading toward a back room. It seemed he was with someone but Kiba wasn't sure.

There were a lot of people blocking his view of the blond so he couldn't be completely sure.

"Where?" Neji asked also scanning the crowds to look for the petite blond.

"He went that direction." Kiba said jabbing his finger to where he last caught a glance of a shock of blond hair.

"Let's go then." Neji said standing up. Sasuke followed quickly after.

Shino and Kiba followed as well.

-----

"Are you sure he went this way?" asked an annoyed raven.

"Yes!" Kiba said with an irritated growl. "Don't get your panties in a knot Uchiha we'll find your little boyfriend soon enough."

"What did you say!?" Sasuke hissed. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Calm down Sasuke." Neji said with a pacifying hand on his shoulder. Once he was sure Sasuke would not jump Kiba he turned to look at Shino.

"Try to control your boyfriend." Neji said exasperatedly.

Kiba turned a bright red and shouted. "Neji!"

"What it's true isn't it?" Neji said with a smug smile.

Sasuke ignored the increasingly loud and embarrassed Kiba and chose to instead stop and glance around.

He saw a couple walking to a back room. A girl waved at the couple and seemed to direct them to a hallway.

He decided it would be better to ask someone who worked around here would be a good idea.

-----

Jane sighed as _another_ couple walked past. She was _so_ bored of this job. She _never _got to meet any new hot guys.

Mina was right. She should've gotten a job as a waitress instead.

She was so immersed in her own little world that she didn't notice a tall dark handsome man approach her.

It wasn't until he cleared his throat did she look up.

"Hello miss." He said with a smirk.

She almost fainted as she looked at him. _Ohmygod!ohmygod!_

"Hello." She said with a smile. He was hot!

"My friend and I are lost. Do you think you can help us?" Sasuke asked trying to charm her.

"O-of course!" she said a little bit too excited. Sasuke backed a way a little but smiled a bit.

"We're looking for a guy named Naruto. Do you think you can show us where he is?" Neji said from behind sasuke also smiling.

She almost died right there. He was hot too! Two hot guys just _talked_ to her! Eeek! She looked at the other two. They. She concluded, were all deathly gorgeous. Oh wait until she tells Mina about this!

It took her a while until she realized they were looking at her expectantly. It took her another to remember what they were asking.(2)

"Oh!" she said after a while. "You mean Naru-chan don't you?" she asked.

"Yes Naru-chan." Neji answered before Sasuke could. "Do you where he's at?"

"Yes I do." She said with a smile. "He's in the backroom."

"Backrooms?" Neji asked with a delicately raised eyebrow.

But she was already opening the door. So she didn't catch his question.

"He's this way. I'll show you where okay?" She said with a bright smile.

"Just don't tell my boss I showed you okay! I'll _so_ get fired for this." She said nervously.

"We won't say a word." Neji said with another charming smile.

She almost squealed but held it in.

-------

Sasuke didn't know there were rooms like this in the club.

Then again he never went past the bar. Hell he didn't even dance.

Soon enough they reached a room at the end of the hall.

"Well I have to go now." Jane chirped. She introduced herself as she led them. "I don't want to get caught by my boss."

"Take another turn and you should find the room naru-chan's in."

"Try not to make to much noise or get yourself noticed too much." She warned. "Other clients will complain."

Then she was off with a hearty wave to them. She let her eyes linger on Neji for a second longer and then she was gone.

"I think she likes you!" Kiba sang.

Neji ignored him but his eyebrow did twitch in annoyance.

"Which way did she say we have to go?" Neji asked the group in general.

"She said to take another turn and we'll find the room." Shino said speaking up.

"Okay let's go then." Neji said.

A room was at the end. It was easy to find.

Sasuke walked forward and opened it.

He and the rest of the group were unprepared for the sight that greeted them….

------

----

---

--

-

Tbc…

* * *

(1) I hope I didn't offend anyone with this comment. Truthfully I don't really believe this but a friend of mine does.

(2) I do this seriously! XD My friends say I'm such a ditz!

A.N: Well...love it hate it? Review people:)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_**Xxx Chapter 9 xxX**_

Naruto led her across the room to the rooms in the back.

Most people in clubs had no idea that these kinds of rooms existed.

Heck the authorities had no idea rooms like these existed and that's what Orochimaru wanted.

Again it would be bad for business. And this was also illegal.

He smiled at the girl Jane and she smiled right back and gave them the key to their room.

Instantly afterward his smile fell.

He didn't like the girl at all. Jane was always so happy and cheerful. It irritated him.

But he didn't want any trouble. So he kept his opinions to himself.

The girl at his side tightened her arm tighter against his waist.

Naruto almost smirked. Was she feeling jealous?

Strange girl. Didn't she know what he did?

-----

In no time at all they reached the room.

"You look really young, how old are you?" was the first thing she asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Normally by now all the client wanted was to be satisfied.

He decided to just go along with it.

"People always tell me I look younger than I do." Naruto agreed with a smile, avoiding the question.

He didn't like lying. But a half truth couldn't be considered a lie right?

"Um have you been doing this long?" She continued as she sat on the bed her hands fidgeting.

"For about a year or so." Naruto answered his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion but the smile was still on his face. Was she wired or something? Did she work for the cops?

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto asked brushing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at his touch.

"Well-well I'm," She stuttered. "Well I've never done this before!" She finally blurted out.

Out of all the things he expected her to say that was the last thing on his mind.

He just stared at her for a second.

She looked like she would be at home in a place like this. If he didn't know better he would of swore she worked here. Seriously.

He wanted to laugh so fucking hard. Oh the irony.

I guess the _less _innocent one's are _really_ the one's that surprise you.

"Never done this before?" he stated. He knew he didn't sound like he believed her.

She blushed to the roots of her hair but managed an embarrassed nod.

"So you're a virgin?" He asked finally.

She nodded again but this time she avoided any eye contact.

_Well this is different._ Naruto thought.

Not that it mattered really. Nor was it of any importance in his line of job. But most of the time he was assigned a client they were normally well _not_ virgins.

"Don't worry." he finally said with an angelic smile. "I'll teach you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke wasn't sure what he expected to find when he opened the door but he sure as hell didn't expect this.

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed that was located at the end of the room. He wasn't alone either. There was a silver haired girl with him.

He was bare-chested. That was the first thing that he noticed.

His chest was well toned and lithe. Around his navel was an intricate tattoo.

His blonde locks were tousled up in a way that you could only call sex hair.

His head was thrown back. Eyes closed and his lips opened slightly as lights moans escaped his flushed lips as the girl continued her ministration.

His pants unbuckled and the silver hair girl kept with a steady rhythm of bobs.

------

Sasuke and company just stared transfixed.

Kiba thankfully broke the silence.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

The silver hair girl jerked in surprise at the intrusion her head stopping at a standstill.

Blue eyes opened and Sasuke stilled as those eyes seemed to stare right through him.

Despite his gaze on them, Naruto wasn't really aware of them. He was only aware that the pleasurable heat around his member was gone.

He didn't want to stop _now_. He wanted to cum.

"Ah don't stop." he said his voice layered with want and need, his hands curling around silver hair. "It feels _so_ _good_."

The silver girl blushed and continued despite their unexpected and unwelcome presence

Sasuke watched in stunned silence as Naruto finally came with a harsh moan of pleasure that made heat pool around his stomach.

Oh my god..how could a thirteen year old sound so fucking sexy.

-----

The silver hair girl swallowed and looked at them with looks of embarrassment.

"I-I think I should go now." She said in a nervous stutter as three glares were thrown her way.

Naruto just looked at her. Boredom and indifference clear on his face.

Kiba winced. Rejection. The girls face crumpled.

She all but rushed out.

The door closed behind her with a snap.

Naruto stood up gracefully. He didn't even glance at them as he buckled his pants and shrugged on his shirt.

Finally after his clothes were back in order did he finally lock his gaze on them.

"What are you guys doing here? You guys shouldn't be here."

Sasuke couldn't even open his mouth. How could he act so nonchalant!? Like he couldn't care less that they had just walked in on him getting a blow job.

"We should be asking you the same!" Kiba shouted angrily.

It seemed he was also in the same mindset as Sasuke. "What the fuck was that just now!?"

"She was giving me a blow job." Naruto drawled slowly as if talking to a five year old.

"We know what she was doing but what the fuck were you doing letting her!?," Kiba shouted.

Naruto opened his mouth angrily but was cut off by a loud rap at the door.

Naruto was on his feet in an instance. He pushed past them and opened the door an inch.

"What?" he asked his voice restrained.

"The other customers are complaining." a voice full of scorn said. Naruto's back tensed. "Do try to keep your client in order or I'll report this little _incident _to the boss."

"Whatever." Naruto hissed and slammed the door.

--------

Naruto turned to look at them peeved but it softened slightly at their worried looks.

"Nothing to worry about." Naruto said with a shrug, "Let's get out of here though. I'd rather we don't start a shouting match here."

The walk back out was one with heavy silence.

Naruto surprisingly broke it. "Who brought you back here anyways?"

"A girl at the front, she said her name was Jane." Kiba supplied enthusiastically. He was never one to like heavy silences so he was happy to break it.

Naruto's face scrunched up in distaste.

"You don't like her?" Kiba asked.

Naruto gave him another look but elaborated. "I don't really hate her she just irritates me."

When he got another inquiring look he sighed but explained. "She's too happy and cheerful."

Sasuke had to wholeheartedly agree.

--------

"Oh I see you found Naru-chan!." Jane said with a happy smile.

She was oblivious to the scathing glare aimed at her back.

After a few words with Jane they finally made their way back to the bar.

----

Another silence reined until Naruto broke it again.

His eyes which had been averting there's from across the table was now locked on them.

"I don't know why you guys act so surprised. It isn't like I haven't told you what I do already," Naruto said calmly.

"But this is wrong!" Neji heatedly said. "How can you be allowed to sell yourself like this!?"

"It's not that big a deal really." Naruto said with a wave of his hand dismissively, "Stuff like this happens all the time. I'm probably just the first you've met."

"Look just please can you just drop this." Naruto said after the silence that followed got too heavy for his liking. "I told you the first time. What I do here is _my_ business. That's what we agree isn't it?"

His gaze on them was distrustful like he fully expected them to suddenly break their promise and turn him to the cops.

It was probably that look alone that finally eased the tension even if only slightly.

"It's just so wrong." Neji said with a sigh. "How could you just have given your virginity away like that? You're too young to be giving that away."

"My virginity?" Naruto said the word like it was foreign.

Then he laughed. It was a humorless one full of bitterness. Sasuke winced. It didn't match the blond at all.

"Don't worry about that." Naruto said stirring his drink. Neji had refused to get him a beer so he had settled for Sprite.

He avoided eye contact as he answered, his gaze on the dance floor. Though Sasuke could tell he wasn't really looking at them.

"I lost that way before I got into this business." Naruto continued and then he smiled. It was a disconcerting smile.

It was full of carefree happiness.

"So don't worry about me." Naruto continued.

------

It was suffocating. Naruto thought as he stirred his drink.

He couldn't take this. Those stares.

He avoided looking at Sasuke especially.

_You bring too many bad memories best left forgotten._

He couldn't understand theses guys. How could they just care so much about him? They had just met!

Why did he feel inexplicably nervous about what they thought and ashamed at what he did?

He'd been doing this for the past four years.

He was used to it. He….really hated this.

He really hated them.

No….he really hated himself…

He really hated…..

-------

His cell phone came to life.

Naruto blinked. The other guys blinked.

And suddenly they were back at the club.

The music was blaring more loudly than before.

"Excuse me." Naruto muttered.

Who the hell would be calling him around now?

He slid out of his seat and walked a bit away so he could take the call.

He looked at the caller I.D.

Unknown Caller.

He pressed talk and pushed it into his ear.

"Hello?" He answered, his shoulders un-tensing now that he was at a distance from the guys.

"Hello Naruto, it's me again." and suddenly it felt like the world had crushed on him.

Oh. Fuck. No.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC……


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

* * *

_**Xxx Chapter 10 xxX**_

* * *

Naruto didn't know how he got his number.

That wasn't important right now though. He took a few calming breaths before answering.

"Why the _fuck_ are you calling me?!" Naruto all but hissed. His fingers digging into his cell phone.

So _maybe_ he needed _more_ than a few calming breaths. Well fuck that!

"I missed you too." He sounded amused. Naruto's fingers tightened tighter on the small device.

"Stop patronizing me you _sick_ fuck!"

"Language." came the amused voice more clearly. He swore he was smirking from wherever in hell he was calling from.

"I-how the fuck did you get this number!?" Naruto shouted his voice attracting a few stares under the blaring sounds of the music.

He didn't care though. Why the fuck was he calling!?

"Look why don't we meet somewhere more…_private_?" was his cool answer. "Say about twelve Monday night? I'll call you to pick you up at the usual place, okay."

"I'm busy that day." was Naruto's curt scathing reply.

"No you're not. You get days off on Monday's." was the unperturbed reply.

Naruto however was anything but unperturbed.

"How did you-?!" Naruto began with alarm but was cut off.

"I'll see you on Monday then."

"Wait! Don't you _dare_ hang up!"

The dial tone at the end of the tone was his only answer.

Naruto swore loudly and threw his phone where it cluttered on the ground next to him almost silently.

He slumped to the ground and clutched his hair in frustration.

"fuck." he mumbled.

_That stupid infuriating man. Why now of all times?_

--

"And then he asked her out!" Kiba exclaimed with a exaggerated shout, the alcohol was clearly taking effect. Sasuke thought dryly but chuckled all the same.

"Wait, okay stop and rewind." Neji said with an air of humor. "You didn't tell me about _that_ on the phone."

"Yeah I know." Kiba agreed with a grin. "It's better when you say it in a group. Bigger audience and all that you know?"

Neji rolled his eyes but motioned for Kiba to continue.

"Anyways like I was saying." Kiba said elaborately. "Shikamaru was being a lazy slob as usual right?"

Sasuke listened with an amused smile digging at the edges of his face, but schooled it with a calm visage.

Kiba for the last ten minutes had been going on about Shikamaru and his new girlfriend. It was hard not to be amused.

Shikamaru was such a lazy ass no one would ever expect him to actually commit to a relationship. Whether it was with a man or a women made no difference to the lazy man.

Sit it goes without saying that all four of them were awed and surprised that there actually existed a women with enough mental strength to actually whip Shikamaru into action.

"And then she smiles and asks him if he was asking her on a date because that was the corniest thing she had ever heard!" Kiba finished with a grin and a bark of a laugh. "It was _so_ hilarious dude. He was all red in the face and all he could do was nod."

They all shared a couple of laughs.

--

Sasuke knew as well as the others that this was only to distract themselves. None of them wanted to dwell too much on Naruto's words. It was just hard to digest. They've never experienced anything like that. When they were thirteen they were safe at school, joking around and ditching occasionally.

Sure Neji had sneaked into clubs and taken a drinks and gotten into some shady business but he had gotten out of it. They had all helped him. But Naruto….he didn't want any of their help.

He wanted none of their words. He wanted nothing more than to be left alone. Indifferent to their words and sneering at their help.

How could anybody stand something like this. What did someone have to go through to turn out like Naruto?

Did he even really want to know?

--

Naruto didn't know how long he lay there. The music was still blazing at the club and he could do nothing but lay there as people walked by and looked at him with various looks of interest.

It had to have been at least half an hour by now. He didn't want to move.

Hell he didn't even feel like _breathing_.

_That stupid infuriating man. How dare he…? Sending his _fucking_ lackey…_

"I hate you." he murmured to himself.

And then more fiercely as the anger suddenly welled up in him like molten magma. "I fucking _hate you!_"

"That's very touching." came an unexpected reply from above him. "I can say with the _fondest_ expression that the sentiment is likewise felt."

Naruto turned his head and glared at the unexpected and unwanted company.

"Fuck off Kabuto! I can't take any of your crap today." He snarled turning his head away.

The bespectacled man merely smiled sardonically with traces of amusement.

"I'm _sincerely _sorry to bother you Naruto-kun." came the clearly insincere reply. "But you _know_ Orochimaru, he likes to play with his little toys before going off to work."

"Tell him he can fucking fuck off. I'm not doing shit today." Naruto replied with a tight smile. "In fact tell him I'm fucking taking the whole week off! Let him deal with his little business partners!"

Then he turned and proceeded to leave. He would have too if it wasn't for Kabuto.

--

Kabuto didn't hate his job per se but he hated the filth he had to associate himself with. He had been raised by a very meticulous pair of parents. It was probably their fault that he was like this but he didn't think that he would be who he was without them.

He was sure if it wasn't for them he never would have met Orochimaru. He wasn't the most affectionate son but he could at least thank them for that if nothing else.

Orochimaru in his opinion was a great man. He was lucky to have met him and now work for him. He could not imagine doing anything else.

He had been working for Orochimaru for the last ten years. He had been employed by him since he was fourteen when he had left his parents home for a better life. He wanted none of the conformity in which they settled for. And more than anything he wanted to have something for himself.

His parents were understanding in their own misguided way. They had decided that arguing would do more bad than good and so had sent him to stay with a good old friend that lived in a place two cities away.

He had humored them for only the fact that he was sure they would make things much more difficult if he did not. So he went to the house and there he met Orochimaru.

He had found Orochimaru immediately fascinating. He had such big dreams and aspirations. Nothing like anything from home.

He had planned to only stay the night and then leave but he had stayed and never left. Orochimaru had found him promising and had taken him as his personal advisor. He listened to everything he said and trusted him with business deals that he would entrust to nobody else.

Everything was perfect. Four years ago everything changed however. In the form of one blue eyed blond. _Naruto._

--

Kabuto could feel the smirk falling from his lips as anger coursed his veins. _How dare he speak of Orochimaru that way! _was all that was running through his brain. He grabbed the blond by the shoulder and pushed him against the wall. His fingers finding themselves on creamy skin and tightening.

In all the ten years that he had worked for Orochimaru, nobody had _ever _been allowed to speak to Orochimaru that way. They would have immediately been fired. But this-this stupid bitch could do it and Orochimaru didn't even care!

His hands tightened on the slender neck. He wished he could just-! But of course he couldn't. The blond squirmed in his grip and he had felt such satisfaction. He couldn't of course but he could drag it on.

Those pretty blue eyes that hypnotized Orochimaru were a mix of fear and anger, and tears of pain. Such emotions.

The tramp! Seducing Orochimaru! He deserved all the pain he had coming for him!

The words slipped his over his lips venomously, "You listen to me you dirty little whore." his grip tightening and the blond thrashed wonderfully against him. His delicate pink lips moving as if in supplication.

He felt a vague sense of satisfaction at the reaction but mostly anger at the thing he held in his grip as the vulgar words that had left those lips.

"I said _listen to me_!" his grip tightening once more. The blonde's thrashing becoming less vehement in this state.

"I have no idea _why_ Orochimaru keeps a little street urchin like you any mind but you _will_ address him respectfully in my presence or I will make sure that you will not live to regret this."

Those pretty blue eyes were so full of fear, his body shaking,. _Pathetic_. Ifhe had known it was going to be this easy to handle the blond he would have done it years ago.

He let his grip on the blond loosen until the blond fell to the floor gasping. At his feet like trash should be.

"Pathetic." He finally said aloud, his arrogance clearly getting the better of him. "Not that I expected _better_ from a stupid pathetic little bitch."

He was still shaking. Kabuto observed turning satisfied that his words had finally taught the blond a lesson until-

It started off slow and low. Soft and low, it took a while for Kabuto to catch it.

Gradually it turned in a chuckle and then into full fledged laughter.

--

Naruto didn't like confrontations. In fact most of his life he'd never really had to raise a finger to fight someone. Sure he did it when necessary but usually he just avoided the problem.

Kabuto had for a while been up in his case and to tell the truth it had never been something that had truly annoyed him. It just bugged him, but he could forget it and push it away.

If he even felt a little more annoyed all he had to do was talk to Orochimaru. Flirt a bit and it drove Kabuto absolutely crazy. In fact it was the funniest shit ever.

Still, even though he and Kabuto hated each other mutually. Well one-sided hatred from one party and deep dislike from his side, they had never ever resorted to fighting.

Not once.

Today he did though. He had just been turning away to walk away and then Kabuto had grabbed him in a painful hold and had gripped his neck.

He couldn't breathe for a second.

And then fear had gripped him suddenly. He couldn't breathe and he never felt so much fear. He squirmed and clawed at the fingers desperately and all he could think in that second was, _I can't breath…am I going to die…?_

Never had he ever thought he could die. Not really. It was always just a passing thought.

But in that one second he had thought that Kabuto would just continue to squeeze and he'd die. Kabuto was talking but he couldn't really hear his words. When he shook him all he could hear was this static in his ear, he nodded to clear it away.

And then he fell to the floor and he could _breathe again._

Breathe again….he hadn't wanted to breathe after _he_ had called and….suddenly Naruto was laughing. It was just so funny…so fucking funny. Everything was going so wrong. Nothing was funny.

He stopped laughing.

Nothing was funny. Not really.

He smiled at Kabuto. He could tell it was unsettling him. He stood up slowly. He was still smiling, he could feel his lips hitching up.

"Thank you." Naruto finally said with that same smile. And then he drew back his fist and punched Kabuto squarely in the face.

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…..

A.N: Sorry if this chapter was a tad bit confusing. I was having a hard time making the whole chapter flow. But I did my best if that counts for anthing.


End file.
